1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to security systems, in general, and to a garage door security system, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of garage doors which are known in the art. These include roll-up types, track types and swing-up types.
In addition, there are many types of automatic garage door openers known in the art. These garage door openers comprise chain driven door openers, belt-driven openers, shaft-driven openers and the like.
When automatic garage door openers are used in conjunction with garage doors, especially the swing-up or hinged type garage doors, a false sense of security frequently exists. That is, with the door closed and the garage door opener rendered inoperative, a substantial load or burden is applied to the door whereupon opening of the door is made relatively difficult. Therefore, many people believe that the door is completely secure. However, it has been observed by many criminals and, as a consequence, by many law enforcement agencies, that most swing-up garage doors, even with the automatic garage door opener in place, have a certain amount of play or potential movement at the bottom of the door. Thus, with the exertion of some effort, a space can be created at the bottom of the garage door of the type discussed wherein a criminal can gain access to the interior of the garage and then, in a leisurely fashion, make whatever efforts are required to gain access through an interior garage door into an attached residence or other structure.
Prior efforts have not been successful in causing or arranging for the garage door to be rendered totally secure. For example, an attempt to render tne garage door opener apparatus sufficiently rigid or stiff so as to prevent unauthorized movement of the door is virtually impossible. If this were accomplished, severe problems could be encountered in the operation of the garage door opener, per se.
Conversely, an attempt to provide locking mechanisms at the bottom of the garage door by itself, are usually quite cumbersome. That is, a separate lock or bolt arrangement necessitates a further operation in opening of the garage door. For example, if the door is locked from the outside, it can usually only be unlocked from the outside. On the other hand, if a dead-bolt is provided from the inside, actuation of the door release mechanism is only permitted from the inside. Also, it frequently occurs that the person who wishes to open the garage door is on the wrong side of the door relative to the locking mechanism.
Even in the event that a suitable locking mechanism can be arranged to be unlocked from the outside under any circumstances, many of the advantages of an automatic garage door opener are lost. The only advantage which is retained is the mechanical advantage of having the garage door lifted by the mechanism. The advantage of remaining in the car during inclement weather, as a safety precaution at night and so forth are overcome and lost.
Nevertheless, it is highly desirable to produce a means for providing security at the bottom portion of the garage door.